


heart shaped

by peachsneakers



Series: fluffuary [16]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Fluffuary, It's Remus so, M/M, Mild Gore, Snakes, Some Remus typical stuff, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Valentine's Day, dukeceit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:08:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22767520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachsneakers/pseuds/peachsneakers
Summary: Deceit and Remus have their own way of celebrating Valentine's Day.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Series: fluffuary [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620391
Comments: 20
Kudos: 154





	heart shaped

**Author's Note:**

> i know it's past valentine's day, but listen, i love them and i don't care :p

_Poke._

Deceit grumbles under his breath, curling up tighter into a ball. Undeterred, his boyfriend's finger gives his shoulder another hard poke.

"What?" Dee snaps, sleep blurred.

"It's Valentine's Day," Remus pronounces, with heavy satisfaction. Deceit's brows scrunch in tired confusion as he rolls over to stare at the exuberant figure of his boyfriend. Remus grins down at him, doing a little shoulder shimmy.

"I thought we agreed it was an invention of the bourgeoisie and therefore tossed out with no leniency," Deceit murmurs. Remus only grins wider.

"Yeah," he agrees happily. "But that doesn't mean I can't still do stuff for you on it. It's just uh. Okay, it's not Valentine's Day, it's Give Stuff to Dee Dee Day." Deceit can't help but smile at the excited look on Remus's face.

"All right," Dee relents. "Although I'll have to think of something to give you, as well. You can't go empty-handed, it would be terrible."

"You don't have to do that," Remus says, leaning down and pecking Deceit on the forehead, right over a patch of scales. It tingles pleasantly and Deceit curses the blush that rises up his neck. "Just you hanging out with me is enough."

"I'll think of something," Deceit insists. "Now move, so I can get up."

"Okay," Remus says, agreeably enough, and bounces to his feet, rolling off the bed and waiting impatiently for Deceit to crawl free of the covers. It takes a sleepy Deceit longer than he's willing to admit to. A quick change later and instead of his pajamas, he's in a snake-patterned sweater and jeans, although he keeps his customary gloves. It doesn't feel right to be around anyone else without them, even Remus, although his boyfriend is the one who's actually seen him without them at all.

"I got Anaconda a friend," Remus blurts out, before Deceit can say another word. "Her name is Brenda." He brandishes a plastic carrying case at Deceit. Deceit takes it gingerly, peering into the enclosure and melting when he sees another hognose snake inside.

"She's beautiful," he says sincerely. "Thank you, darling." He hesitates before placing her in the same terrarium as Anaconda. "Why is her name Brenda?" He asks.

"I dunno," Remus says, with a shrug. "That's just what she told me."

"...Okay," Deceit says after a moment. He lifts her free, letting her twine around his arm for a second. She looks up at him, and he can feel himself softening as he gently strokes her scales. Anaconda rises up a little, butting up against his hand.

"I know, I know," Dee says, laughing. "You want your attention, too. I promise I'll give it to you later. Right now, I have a present to give." 

With both snakes safely in the enclosure (that Deceit carefully enlarged), he slips into the bathroom.

"Why do you need to go there?" Remus calls after him. _Because this will be messy enough,_ Deceit thinks, but doesn't say.

"For your present," he says instead, and carefully locks the door behind him. He knows Remus better than that.

He spends precisely seven and a half minutes in the bathroom. When he returns, his sweater has been left on the bathroom counter and he has a messily wrapped gift box in his hands.

"What is it?" Remus asks, vibrating in place. "Why are you-"

"Just open it," Deceit interrupts him. "I thought it...fitting. And don't worry. I'm fine." Remus tears open the box to reveal Deceit's beating heart, bloodied and still thumping, in a sea of green tissue paper.

"You gave me your heart!" Remus crows. He holds it like something precious, his expression full of awe.

"You'll always own my heart, Remus," Deceit says softly. "No matter what." Remus bounds over to him and kisses him, one arm going around his back to stabilize him and the other still gently holding Deceit's gift.

"Damn, I love you," Remus says. "Just wait until the others see, they'll be so jealous-"

"Logan might be, but I doubt the others will," Deceit says dryly. "Just remember to be careful, would you?" Remus looks at him, his gaze turning solemn.

"Always, Dee Dee," Remus says. Deceit smiles.


End file.
